


Draco's Blessing

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, F/M, Ficlet, Food Kink, Het, Implied Sexual Content, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 2 prompts used: Blaise/Pansy, food smut, "Why do I keep hoping you’ll notice me when you always just look right over my shoulder?"





	Draco's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 prompts used: Blaise/Pansy, food smut, "Why do I keep hoping you’ll notice me when you always just look right over my shoulder?"

Blaise settled in for his evening ritual. 

Watching Pansy watch Draco over supper.

She lifted a spoonful of ice cream to her mouth, practically fellating the fine Malfoy silver. 

Draco didn't seem to notice.

Blaise did though. His cock grew hard in his pants and it was everything he could do not to squirm but his fantasies continued unabated.

He'd run his fingers through her black hair as he thrust between those soft, red lips.

He'd bend her over the table, knocking crystal and china to the floor, as he pounding into her dripping wet cunt.

He'd lick cream from her tits, lap champagne from her navel, lave chocolate from between her spread thighs. 

He lifted his glass and finished his wine, head spinning with lust rather than drink. 

"...Mother insists I accompany her," Draco said, though Blaise had no idea what had preceded it. "You two will be all right here until I return, yes?"

Pansy stuck out her bottom lip in a pout but when Blaise looked at Draco, he saw the glint in his eye. 

Blaise inclined his head, acknowledging his friend's _thoughtfulness_. "We'll be fine."

"Excellent." Draco called for an elf. "While I am away, Blaise is master of the house, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir, Master, sir." The elf bowed deeply and popped out of sight. 

"Before I take my leave—" Draco stood and pulled out Pansy's chair, helping her up. "—there is brandy in the library and a fire in the grate."

He led Pansy to Blaise, who offered her his arm. She took it and leaned into Blaise's side, her fingers curling around his biceps.

Perhaps she was eager to be seduced after all.

Draco smirked and winked as Blaise led Pansy down the corridor for a night cap... and more.


End file.
